


Spiderwebs

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry shows Ron that 'the internet is for porn'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderwebs

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for satindolls who's feeling a bit blue... she wanted some Funny!Ron to cheer her up.

Harry gently grabbed Ron's index finger and pushed it against the power button on his Mac Mini. The start up chime sounded. The screen turned blue.

"Well that's nothing to owl home about," Ron said with a a furrowed brow.

"Patience," Harry snapped.

"I am patient. Is it ready yet?"

"Give it a minute."

The "Compudor" as Ron liked to call it was finally ready. Harry hand over hand showed Ron how to use the mouse. He opened Safari and then clicked on one of the words in the bookmarks bar. A site began to load.

"There's not going to be any spiders?" Ron asked nervously.

"Websites have nothing to do with spiders," Harry assured him.

"Hey those are naked guys!" Ron said completely surprised.

"Yes," Harry replied with a smug grin as he gently rubbed Ron's back.

"And they're fucking right there on the screen!"

"Muggle porn," Harry explained as he leaned over and licked Ron's neck.

"There's porn on Muggle compudors?"

"Tons of it."

"Why have you never told me? Harry, you've been holding out on me," Ron said most seriously then turned his wholehearted attention to the monitor.


End file.
